Lullaby
by Spirit Walker Sora
Summary: Mytho and the Raven brought someone else with them from their home. She was loyal to Mytho and his knight, but the Raven seeks her to be on his side. She is Mytho's minstrel. In the Academy she goes by Lyra and is completely unaware of her background, and what emotions are. She is just like her friend, heartless. Mytho x OC, Ahiru x Fakir, Rue x Autor ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Episode 1: The Prince and the Minstrel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, or any of it's characters. If I did, Rue, Mytho, Fakir, Duck and I would all be going out for coffee every day! *Fan girl shriek*. Anyway I only own my OC Lyra. Now, enjoy the story lovelies.  
**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a man who died.

The man's work was the writing and the telling of stories.

But he could not defy death.

The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome prince and his minstrel, who vanquish a crafty raven.

But now it seems their battle will go on for eternity.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the raven.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the prince as well.

The raven escaped from the pages of the story.

And the prince pursued the fell creature with his minstrel close behind.

In the end the prince took out his own heart and sealed the raven away by using a forbidden power.

Just then, a murmur came from somewhere "This is great!" said the old man who was supposed to have died.

 **LULLABY**

Duck's POV

 _"_ _Quack?_ _I want... I want to dance with him, too._ _With the prince... I want to… I want to dance to the minstrel's music. It's so warm and pretty._ _I want to tell her how pretty it is. I wish… I wish I could play like that…_ _But I'm a duck._ _In voice and looks, just a duck._ _I can't dance with him. I can't play with her. I can't even hold a bow or play piano keys…_ _I can't even hold his hand._ _And their eyes always look so lonely._ _  
_ _Won't you two laugh?_ _Please show me your smiles, my prince, my minstrel! Quack! Huh..."_ _  
_  
"Well, well, you care for him, don't you?" a voice said from the shadows.

 **"** Q...quack?" I said.

 **"** A little duck like you." The voice said.

 **"** QUACK!"

"MONSTER!  
OWOWOW!"

I woke up in my bed and got up to feed the birds.

 **LULLABY**

Lyra's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I heard someone's voice saying softly,

"Minstrel, minstrel wake up."

I saw Rue standing over me, her large garnet eyes staring down at me while I blinked blearily. Once she was in focus, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Rue chuckled and said,

"Come on my minstrel, we must hurry to class."

I nodded and said softly,

"Ok."

My light blue hair glistened as a ray of sunlight hit it. I sat down in front of our mirror to let Rue do my hair. She's so good at brushing my hair and putting it up for dance that I always let her do it. Once my hair is in a beautiful bun, she helps me into my blue leotard and white tights. After those are on, I slip into my school uniform, grab my bag and follow Rue to school. When we arrive, I immediately look for Mytho and Fakir. I saw them sitting on the edge of the fountain and immediately ran over. Fakir saw me coming and stood up. When I reached him, he pulled me into a hug and said,

"Good morning Lyra."

"Good morning Fakir."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

Rue walked over and told Mytho and I to go practice. We nodded before linking hands and walking to the empty rehearsal rooms. Mytho went into the boy's locker room and changed out of his clothes, while I went to the girl's room. I slipped out of my school clothes and adjusted my leotard straps before going out to meet Mytho in the rehearsal room.

Mytho was waiting for me when I arrived and once I had joined him in the center of the room, we began to dance. As we danced I heard the piano playing on its recording, over and over until we finished the first dance sequence. Once that dance was over, I pulled away from Mytho and walked over to the piano. Right next to it, there was a violin case. I opened it up, took the violin and its bow out and as I applied rosin to the bow, Mytho continued to dace to the piano. Once the violin bow was ready, I tuned the precious instrument before turning the piano off. Mytho looked over at me when the music stopped, and I said,

"I'll play, you dance."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I'd like you to do it, so please?"

"Alright."

I nodded slightly before setting the bow on the strings. As I moved the bow back and forth, creating music for Mytho, Mytho danced. He was beautiful with his intricate gestures, leaps and turns, while my music flowed, bounced and with every move he made. I watched as he leaped across the room and frowned slightly when he stopped. As I brought the bow up off the strings I looked in the direction that Mytho's eyes were looking. My frown disappeared when I saw one of the junior students standing just inside the threshold.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Ah! Oh! Senior Mytho! Miss Lyra! Oh... Wow...Oh! I'm sorry... I... Well, ah... Am I disturbing you? I'm disturbing you, aren't I? Of course I am! Aren't I? Aren't I? Ah, please excuse me! I'm leaving right away! If only my body weren't so jumbled up... I feel like I'm gonna trip, gonna trip... My feet, my feet, my feet! MY FEET! I tripped..."

Mytho and I ran towards the girl, catching her before she could fall. When we caught her, my wrist let out an unpleasant crack and Mytho's foot bent at an odd angle for a few seconds. The student looked up at us and when she realized what had happened, she looked at us with this odd look. Then she started babbling frantic apologies.

"Kakakakakakakakakaka, hie, ho. ha, he, ro, hin, ma, ka, me, so... Huh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about bothering you, huh! I'm really such a scatterbrain and I'm just so bad about things like everything. And top of that, I'm always too hasty, and Pike and Lilie say I talk like a duck, so I'm weird! I mean, don't you think I'm weird? Shoot, even I think I'm weird..." she said.

"I don't." Mytho said softly.

 **"** Huh? You don't think I'm weird?" the girl inquired.

 **"** I don't." I said softly.

 **"** Ah! I can't believe it! No one's ever said that to me!" she exclaimed with a smile.

 **"** Hey." Fakir said as he strode into the room.

 **"** Fakir." We said.

 **"** Senior Fakir!" the girl whispered.

 **"** Did I not tell you to inform me what room you will be in?"

 **"** Yes." Mytho and I said softly.

 **"** We're going. Stand up." Fakir said.

 **"** Umm." we said softly.

 **"** What's wrong?"

 **"** My foot." Mytho said.

 **"** Foot? Did you twist it?" Fakir asked.

 **"** Umm." he said.

 **"** Idiot. What happened to your hand Lyra?" he asked.

"I think I broke my wrist." I whispered.

"Idiot."

 **"** Huh? WHAT?! Uh, um... It was my fault! They saved me when I tripped and..." the girl said frantically.

"What were you thinking doing such a pointless thing?" Fakir asked us incredulously.

 **"** So like I said, he was protecting me!" The girl said.

 **"** That's why I said "pointless". Stand up! We're going back!" Fakir said before hauling us up to our feet.

 **"** You don't have to be so rough with them!" the girl cried out.

"QUIET!" Fakir shouted. I winced at the volume but continued to stand next to him. After he glared at the girl for a bit, we walked out of the room.

 **LULLABY**

 _ **"** Pointless, huh? Well, sure maybe. But you don't have to say quite so bluntly, you know. The bell again? WHAT?"_

 **LULLABY**

 **Duck's POV**

 **"** WHAT?" Pike and Lilie asked me incredulously.

 **"** My butt. If you'd just taken the time to look at the clock!" Pike said in frustration.

"I was panicked, OK?" I said loudly.

 **"** And that's what makes you so cute! Always be our clumsy, scatterbrained Duck!" Lilie said.

 **"** But, hey, you had the great honor talking to Fakir, so it's OK!" Pike said in an optimistic tone.

"He isn't a very nice person!" I said firmly.

"What'd you say? You know Fakir's the best!" Pike shouted in outrage.

 **"** No! The best is Senior Mytho!" I said indignantly.

 **"** Oh, Duck! The wonderful Mytho has already got Rue." Lilie said happily.

 **"** A doomed love. A Duck, destined for heartbreak." Pike and Lilie said to me.

"How cute!" Lilie said.

 **"** The teacher's here!" Pike said quickly.

"Yes! ...CAT?!" I shouted in shock as my eyes landed on the cat in a dancing uniform.

 **"** That's !" Pike said softly.

 **"** ?" I asked her, still slightly in shock.

 **"** Something wrong?" Lilie asked me.

 **"** A cat for a teacher?" I asked them in horror.

 **"** All right! Quiet down! If you don't, rest assured, I will have you marry me! Start in first position, now! Relevé! And move your arms to second position. Remember! Straight legs! And now third position, arms en haut. That's it! DON'T stick your bottoms out!" the teacher called to us harshly.

 _"Senior Mytho. Why did his eyes look so lonely?"_ I thought to myself.

 **"** Bottom..." Mr Cat called.

 **"** Sir!" I squeaked out.

 **"** Your mind was somewhere else, wasn't it? If you do not focus, then, I will have you marry me!" Mr Cat exclaimed as the wedding march played in the background.

 **"** Yes, sir! I'm sorry! Wow!" I whispered the last statement to myself in shock.

 **"** All right! We will now observe a performance by the special class. Members of the special class, entrez-vous!" Mr Cat said as the older girls entered. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Lyra enter with Rue. She was breathtaking! Her blue hair was in an elegant bun, not a hair out of place, her silver leotard glimmered in the sun, as did her silver pointe shoes. As she danced with Rue I realized how beautiful Rue looked as well. Her dark hair was also in a bun, her red leotard matched her eyes and her pointe shows completed the look. Together, they were a vision to behold. As they danced together I thought to myself,

 _"For Senior Mytho... It'd have to be someone like Rue or Lyra to make a good match. So sad... Oh, wow! What to do..."_

Then I saw the brace. My eyes widened when I realized that Lyra's wrist was broken from saving me. I felt so awful!

"No!" I called out in horror.

 **"** I won't indulge you any more! This time I WILL have you marry..." Mr Cat trailed off.

"It's sorry! Duck was just so moved, she couldn't help but cry out!" Pike said, trying to cover for me.

 **"** She's taxing but cute! So please forgive her." Lilie said in her typical sadist way.

 _ **"** I still haven't made a proper apology to Senior Mytho or Miss Lyra for getting them hurt. __I have to apologize."_ I thought to my self.

 **LULLABY**

After running out of the locker room I ran to the boy's dormitory.

 **"** Ummmm! I'm not supposed to go into the boy's dormitory, but I'm just going to apologize, so... I have to apologize, so... And I can't apologize unless I go inside... Oh! You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid coward!"

 **"** You're in my way." Fakir called out, annoyed.

 **"** Oh, um, is Senior Mytho..." I stuttered out.

 **"** He's not here."

"And Miss Lyra?"

"No idea."

 **"** Yeah, so, where?"

 **"** Go home." He said before trying to slam the door. However, before the door was closed, I got in the way.

 **"** Ouch! How are their injuries?" I asked worriedly after moving out of the door.

 **"** It's not serious." he said, exasperated.

 **"** I'd like to apologize." I said frantically.

 **"** There's no need." He said in the same exasperated tone.

 **"** Are you like this to everyone you talk to?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just slammed the door. "Booooo! Oh, that guy really ticks me off!" I shouted to myself.

 **LULLABY**

Lyra's POV

 **"** Mytho. Lyra." Fakir said as he walked into the dorm room.

"Fakir." we said softly.

 **"** I told you to stay in bed." he said to Mytho tersely.

"Sorry." Mytho said softly.

 **"** Is your foot hurting? How about your wrist Lyra?"

 **"** I don't know." we said.

 **"** What wretches you are. You two are far too slow and utterly useless. As for helping others, you guys would do best to forget such notions." he said angrily.

 **"** Yes." we whispered.

 **"** All you two need to do is listen to what I tell you." Fakir said calmly.

 **"** Yes." we said softly.

 **LULLABY**

No one's POV

"Man, after all that I didn't get to make my apology. I suck. I wonder if their injuries are okay? Their eyes, they always look so lonely. There's got to be some kind of reason for it, right. Not that I can't do anything about it, but... But if there are only some way I could help them. If I were able to do something, I'd give my life for that." Duck said to herself.

"Hehehehehe, Hahahahaha!" The voice from Duck's dream called out.

 **"** Huh? What's that? Ah! The man! He's not here." Duck said, puzzled.

 **"** Yes, I am." the voice said.

 **"** I wonder who he was." Duck said thoughtfully.

 **"** You haven't forgotten about me already, have you?" the voice said incredulously.

"It feels strange out here." Duck said worriedly.

 **"** Do you want to know? Well, do you honestly now? Little Duck! The water has begun to flow, the time has begun to pass. Now, tell me a story." the voice said in a sinister tone.

 **LULLABY**

Lyra's POV

 **"** I'm going. On my way back I'll borrow some books for you from the library. Don't read any except for the ones I bring." Fakir ordered.

 **"** Okay. Thank you." we said.

 **"** Don't give me cause to worry, you idiots."

We nodded before continuing to look out the window.

 **LULLABY**

Duck's POV

"Okay!" I said

"So what's okay now?" Pike said.

 **"** You're going to do something, right? I wonder what?" Lilie asked herself.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Maybe sneaking in to see Senior Mytho?" Pike said with a smirk.

 **"** Oh, my!" Lilie cried out.

 **"** And if things go well, strike up a friendship? Was I right?!" Pike said incredulously when she saw the look on my face.

 **"** No, I hadn't thought that far..." I mumbled.

 **"** No, that's the spirit you have to go with!" Lilie shouted enthusiastically.

 **"** Somehow we'll make sure to find the way to cover you being late!" Pike said thoughtfully.

 **"** Ah, okay." I said slowly.

 **"** Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! ..." Pike and Lilie started shouting for no reason.

 **"** I wonder if it'll work out?" Pike asked herself.

 **"** Oh, it'll be fine!" Lilie said optimistically.

 **"** You think?" Pike asked her.

 **"** Because even if she fails, I'll comfort her." Lilie replied.

 **"** I have to do it for real this time! Oh! Canary Mom's kids leave the nest today! Ah! Huh..." my voice trailed off as I saw Mytho standing on the window sill, trying to help Canary Mom's kids.

"BE CAREFUL! AH! NO! OH, NO!" I screamed.

 **"** Oh, dear, the prince is going to die!" the mysterious voice called out as Mytho started to fall in slow motion.

 **"** The prince?" I asked him, shocked.

 **"** The hero meets his death." the voice said as Mytho fell lower.

 **"** Death?!" I screamed in horror.

 **"** What's going to happen in this story? Please, you have to tell me what happens next. Is the young prince going to make it? Who in the world is going to save him?" the voice wondered.

 **"** But who?" I said to myself.

"Yes. I wonder who?" said the voice.

 **"** I'll..." my voice trailed off as I thought.

 **"** Do you care for him, little duck?" the voice asked.

 **"** Quack?" I asked him.

 **"** Do you want to be of help to the poor young prince?" the voice explained.

 **"** Quack." I said in an affirmative way.

 **"** Are you saying that you are going to tell me this story?" the voice asked in excitement.

 **"** Quack!" I squawked in an apparent yes.

 **"** Very well." the voice said with a smile apparent in it's tone.

 **"** That's right! I will save the prince! I...will save him!" I shouted.

 **"** Now, you remember who you are?" the voice asked me gently.

 **"** Yes, I do! I am Princess Tutu!" I shouted in happiness.

 **"** Flower Waltz!" I called and flowers came to catch the prince.

"And to think I was able to save you, Mytho. It's like a dream." I said to him softly.

 **"** How do... you know my name? And you, who are you?" Mytho asked me, curious.

 **"** I am..." I trailed off as I remembered who I was.

 **"** Who indeed?" the voice snickered.

 **"** I am... ah..." I couldn't find the words to reply to him.

 **"** You remember now, Little Duck? Yes, you are a duck. Just a bird called a duck." the voice called.

 **"** QUACK!" I shouted as the transformation wore off.

 **"** I'm... Quack! Quack..." I trailed off as I ran from Mytho.

 _"So, I was a duck."_

 **"** Well, well, Princess Tutu has gone back to being a duck. The story has just begun. What to do now?" the voice chuckled from the shadows as I became a duck once more.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Alright! How did you like it? I mainly focused on Mytho and Duck, but next chapter will have more prominent moments for Lyra. Sorry if she seemed like a meaningless insert, I was just trying to plan this out so I didn't really develop her as much as I would have liked. Anyway, leave a review or comment about how you liked this chapter and if I should continue it. If any of you have read my Doctor Who fanfic, then I apologize for letting it fall to the way side. I have been devoting my time to this and just haven't found extra time to write "I'm Lost Help Me". Sorry. Anyway, leave reviews, comments, hate messages, anything to give me feedback. I really want to know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Sora**


	2. Episode 2: Heart Shards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any of it's characters, and because of this I cannot get through the day with out watching at least one episode of this anime. Just kidding, not that obsessive. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave a review that tells me what you like, love or hate about this story.**

 ** _Once upon a time, there was a man, who died._**

 ** _The last story the man was writing,_**

 ** _was about a brave and handsome prince,_**

 ** _who vanquishes a crafty raven, with the help of his minstrel._**

 ** _When the man died, the prince and the raven escaped from within the story._**

 ** _The prince took out his own heart to seal away the raven. His minstrel did the same, not wanting to part from the prince._**

 ** _But this power, granted solely to them, was nevertheless forbidden._**

 ** _Sealed away, the raven troubled them no more._**

 ** _But, their hearts were shattered_**

 ** _and the shards were scattered in the town._**

 ** _Ever since then, stories and reality intermingled in the world_**

 ** _making the fantastical, no longer fantastical._**

 **Lyra's POV**

I was sitting on the window seat, looking over music for the flute. It passed the time, reading music. Rue woke up a few minutes later and began picking out leotards and tights for our classes today. I looked over at her and said softly,

"Sleep well, Rue?" She turned towards me and nodded with a small smile. Before I could turn back to my music, she had pulled me to my feet and set me down in front of the mirror she used to get me ready. She brushed my light blue hair out before handing me my silver leotard and white tights. I slipped them on silently before sitting down in front of the mirror again. Rue continued to brush my hair before pulling it into a bun on the top of my head. She tapped me on the shoulder, indicating that I should get up and finish getting dressed while she readied her hair, and I complied. Once she was done, she said,

"Why don't you go for a walk and find Mytho? I'll find you later."

"Alright." I said softly before walking out.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After a while, I found him on one of the hills, reading. He looked up and when he saw me, raised his hand in greeting. I nodded and slowly walked over to him and sat down. He held the book so that I could read it too, and for a while it was quiet. Then, I heard a small outburst, and raised my head. The junior student from two days ago was across the field, watching us. She slowly made her way to us before standing about five feet away from Mytho.

"Uh, uh... I'M SORRY!" She exclaimed. We stared at her for a few seconds before I said,

"For what?"

"Um um, your leg and your wrist of course!" She said. "Do they still hurt?"

"Not really." Mytho and I responded. There was silence for a moment until the girl asked us,

"So, you're reading a book?" She seemed embarrassed as she continued to ask,

"So, you like books huh?"

"Is the book interesting?"

"Not really." I commented. She turned to look at me, waiting for more information.

"I don't know if I particularly like or dislike books to be honest." I added. She frowned slightly and I turned to look at her.

"Is there anything you truly like or love?" She asked us.

"I don't know." We both responded. Then a voice from behind Mytho said,

"Good day Mytho." We turned to see Anteaterina standing next to Mytho.

"May I take a seat next to you?" She inquired Mytho.

"Sure." He responded.

"What exactly are your thoughts on Miss Lyra?" She didn't seem to realize that I was right next to him.

"I don't know." He said.

"You do love her, don't you?" She asked him.

"Not really." Mytho said softly. For some reason, those two words made my chest hurt a little.

"Then, might I ask you to be with me instead? Would you be adverse to it?" Anteaterina continued.

"Not really." Mytho responded. The pain intensified and I reached a hand up to rub my chest, trying to get rid of the pain. The girl moved closer to me and set a hand on my shoulder. I didn't respond, simply continued to listen to the conversation.

"Mytho..." Anteaterina said softly before licking him. The girl made a disgusted noise before excusing herself. I slowly rose to my feet, ignoring Mytho's gaze and simply started to turn and walk away. A few steps later, I ran into Rue and we turned and walked back towards Mytho silently. All of a sudden, a little yellow duck ran in front of us, waving her wings frantically. Rue smiled slightly and we walked past it, I was still rubbing my chest. Then, the girl from before tried to distract us, but Anteaterina's voice cut through.

"Oh my, if it isn't Miss Lyra." I raised my head and saw her carrying Mytho in her arms.

"Please allow me the pleasure of informing you that Mytho is going to accompany me now." She continued. Rue wrapped an arm around my shoulder and glared at her.

"What." Rue spat at Anteaterina.

"It seems quite clear who the winner is here." She responded haughtily. "Excuse us." She added before turning and walking away. My eyes gazed after them emptily, and the girl said,

"No, no, don't listen to her! I'm sure that's not true, it can't possibly be true! That wasn't for real, so-"

"It doesn't bother me." I said in a flat voice. The girl stared at me, and Rue frowned. "But thank you, you're so sweet." I said softly before patting the girl on the head and walking away with Rue. I didn't realize that I was shaking.

 **No one's POV**

Mytho turned towards Fakir on the brdge and said,

"What?"

"Need you ask? Dumping Lyra like that? You're terrible." Fakir said coldly.

"Am I really?" Mytho asked.

"Because you don't understand how people feel." Fakir replied, wondering how Lyra was actually feeling something. She wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry." Mytho said quietly. Fakir rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, that's how its supposed to be."

 **Lyra's POV**

I was with Rue and the other girls in the ballet division, listening to a speech from Neko-sensei.

"Take a day off and you will know. Take three days off and your peers will know. Take a week off and the audience will know. As this adage aptly demonstrates, daily practice is of the utmost importance. And so, once a month from now on, we will have a test to assign you to a class. In the worst case, you will be dropped to the probationary class."

"WHAT? Probation?" The younger girls were whispering amongst themselves until I raised my hands and clapped them once. They all stopped and Neko sensei nodded to me in thanks.

"If you don't take the test, I will have you marry me!" He shouted. The girl who had been so sweet to me earlier shouted,

"What?! No way!" My eyes snapped to her as Neko sensei began to mope at his rejection.

"Neko sensei?" Anteaterina spoke up.

"Yes what Miss Anteaterina?!" Neko sensei shouted.

"The special class is strictly capped at six?" She inquired.

"Yes, so?" Neko sensei aked her exasperatedly.

"Then I suppose someone will have to drop to make room for me." She said coldly, glaring at me. I turned my head towards her and met her glare head on with my blank stare. The other students gasped and whispered about a 'declaration of war' as we continued to watch each other.

"To prove my worthiness, I shall dance a pas de deux with my partner. Come Mytho!" She shouted. I broke eye contact with her to watch Mytho step up and dance with her. We sat down to watch and as I saw Mytho and Anteaterina dance together, my chest started to hurt again. Rue set a hand on my shoulder in pity and sent scathing glares at Anteaterina. Once they ended, Anteaterina turned to look at me.

"Miss Lyra, I would very much like to see your pas de deux. But whether or not there is an actual partner for you?" She said mockingly. I slowly rose to my feet, feeling Rue and Fakir's eyes on me. I scanned the room, looking for the perfect partner until my eyes landed on the girl from earlier. Everyone held their breath as I said softly,

"Would you dance with me?" The girl looked around, thinking I had been talking to someone else. Rue was gaping and Fakir was stupefied.

"Who me?!" She exclaimed.

"That's right" I responded. Her friends nudged her to her feet and I guided her off to the side, where we stretched a little.

"L-Lyra, I'm just gonna tell you, I'm actually really terrible at this so I don't think I'm going to really help you at all!" I stared at her before saying softly,

"Just follow my directions." She stared at me before we walked out onto the floor. As we started the dance, I could tell she was nervous and I simply went a little slower so that she could catch the moves in time. After a minute, she was in front of me and I whispered,

"Now jump!" She took a few steps before jumping. When I caught her, she gasped in wonder and the class gasped too. I continued to pull her through the pas de deux, whispering in her ear,

"You're doing great." When we ended, she was grinning from ear to ear and I felt like the pain was being lifted from my chest. The class was sitting there in shocked silence. A few seconds later, Rue and Fakir started clapping enthusiastically and the rest of the class followed. I let her go back to standing and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened and I said,

"Thank you." I watched as Anteaterina walked out of the room, pulling Mytho behind her roughly. She gently pulled out of my hug and I walked over to Rue nodding in Mytho's direction. She frowned and pulled me into the girls changing room.

"Were you crazy?! That little girl didn't know how to dance a pas de deux, what possesed you to pick her?"

"She... has this specific way of dancing. It isn't perfection, but it isn't horrible. It was sweet and innocent, while Anteaterina was harsh and... bitter. Also, she was the only girl that was going to fit my height well." I pointed out. Rue took a deep breath and said softly,

"Take a walk, you need the fresh air. Be back within the next two hours though, alright?" I nodded and walked off, trying to find Mytho.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

About 15 minutes later, I found him and Anteaterina in a park, talking. However, a few seconds later, she reached back her hand and slapped him! My eyes widened and I slowly made my way toward them as she asked him questions about the quality of his dancing. When he said he didn't know how good he had been, she shrieked,

"Do Not Mock Me! Just so you are aware, if you hadn't been Lyra's boyfriend I would never had asked you out in the first place!" My eyes widened even more as she stormed past me and shouted,

"Have you come to mock me too?"

"No! She would never-" My partner's voice rang out as she defended me and tried to grab her sleeve. I noticed that she was crying, and I frowned. Anteaterina however, simply tugged herself out of the girl's grasp and walked away. I turned back to the place where Mytho was and began to walk over. When I reached him, he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I stared at him before sitting down next to him and setting my head on his shoulder.

 **No One's POV**

Duck followed Anteaterina to a small clearing, where she was destroying a tree and shouting,

"Its not fair! Its not fair!" Then, a transparent, red tinted version of Mytho appeared next to her, along with a transparent, blue tinted version of Lyra.

"I know. Go on and cry." The 'ghost' of Mytho crooned to her.

"Its so unfair it hurts! Please stay with me." Anteaterina whimpered.

"Of course." He whispered and Duck frowned slightly, confused.

"I need you too Anteaterina. I need your poor broken heart." The 'ghost' continued. Duck realized they were heart shards and quickly transformed into Princess Tutu, appearing before Anteaterina.

"Who are you? Have you come to laugh at me as well?!" Anteaterina accused her.

"No Anteaterina, but the one next to you is not your partner, nor is his friend!"

"Don't be absurd!" She screeched at Tutu.

"Please, come dance with me, Anteaterina." Tutu replied calmly.

"I REFUSE!" She shouted. "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel!" She continued as her clothes changed into a dance leotard. She started to dance harshly, trying to repel Tutu.

"Anteaterina, is that your way of dancing?" Tutu shouted.

"Yes! To make your audience surrender, that is art!" She countered.

"But that isn't how you really feel!" Tutu said softly.

"Oh no! I believe it with all my heart!" Anteaterina responded." This is my way of dancing!" She continued.

"Then why, why do you seem to be in such pain?!" Tutu retorted. "There's no joy in your dancing, none at all! What are you so bitter about?"

"Dance." She said, thinking back to when she watched Lyra dance. How, it was so perfect! She remembered how Lyra told her that it was impossible to dance the way she did. That, no matter what, she would never be able to do that. Tears filled her eyes once more.

"I want to beat Miss Lyra. To win by any means necessary!" She shouted. However, Tutu managed to grab her hand, and she said softly.

"Forget your visions of hatred. I want to see how you truly dance! It will be much more beautiful, let us dance together!"

"To your heart's content!" She continued as they started to dance together.

"Yes, this is truly... YOUR WAY OF DANCING!" Tutu cried out joyously as the danced.

"I feel such joy!" Anteaterina whispered before disappearing, the heart shards taking her place.

"And you might be?" Tutu asked them.

"We are the feeling of bitter disappointment, shattered and forgotten." They replied.

"But this is not the place to which you belong." Tutu said softly.

"Must we wander again?" Lyra's shard asked her.

"You two have to go back." She replied.

"Can we go back?" Mytho's shard asked her earnestly. Tutu nodded, and the shards said,

"We're so glad!" The shards exclaimed before fading into two little crystals in Tutu's hands. She turned to see Lyra and Mytho standing about 10 feet behind her, and she raised her hands, allowing the shards to fly back to them. Their eyes fluttered closed as they slowly took the shards back into their bodies. Tutu thought to herself, _I have really and truly been able to become Princess Tutu._

 **Lyra's POV**

After the crystal went into my chest, I somewhat collapsed into Fakir's arms, he had run over a few seconds before. Fakir shook me slightly and said frantically,

"Are you okay?"

"Fakir... what is this that I am feeling?" Mytho and I asked him. Fakir's eyes widened and he said softly,

"A feeling?" I nodded and he told us that it was ridiculous before leading us back to the dorms. Once we were inside, Fakir put Mytho to bed and had me sit down in front of the window. After I was settled, he told me he was going to find Rue. I nodded and he left silently.

Rue came a little bit later and we went back to the girls dorm, where I was put to bed, wondering about the test results.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day, Neko sensei was telling us the results.

"The special class will remain the same six girls as before." Girls clapped wildly at my success and Rue smiled at me. "Miss Anteaterina!" Neko sensei continued.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Your performance was quite good, but the decision is to wait until next time."

"Understood. I have also decided to stop copying Miss Lyra, and to find my own way of dancing."

"I look forward to seeing it." Neko sensei said with a smile. "As for Miss Duck!"

"Yes sir?" My eyes widened. Finally! Now I knew my partner's name.

"Your performance was also good."

"Really?!"

"But, you owe it entirely to Miss Lyra! Thus, you have been dropped to the probationary class." Neko sensei finished. Duck let out a groan and was told to stay after to practice more. I looked over at her sadly, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When it was time for Duck to do her probationary class, I walked in as well, ready to dance. Duck's eyes widened and she said,

"Miss Lyra! Um um, this is the probationary class-"

"I know. I thought you might like some company, its not fun when you're dancing alone." I replied softly, starting to stretch with her. She quickly started stretching as well before asking me,

"Why did you pick me?" I turned my head to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"For the pas de deux." She elaborated."Why did you pick me?" I took a deep breath and said,

"Duck, what kind of style do you think I possess?"

"Um... graceful, elegant..."She paused."Musical."

"Now, what kind of style do you think you possess?"

"Clumsy, duck-like-" I cut her off.

"No. Not what your friends and your teacher tell you, what do you think your style is like?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

"Sweet. Innocent. Not quite graceful, but with proper practice and dedication that can be improved. The point is though, is that you are sweet and innocent." I said while continuing to stretch.

"You really think so?" Duck asked me in wonder. I nodded and said,

"Yes, and that combination isn't easy for a dancer to retain." I pulled her off the bar and said,

"No matter what, don't let that fade. Ok?" She nodded happily and I said,

"Alright, let's dance!" She grinned and I started running her through basic routines and series' until the clock chimed 4:30. We stopped before going to change, and when I emerged Duck turned to me and said,

"Can we do this again?" My eyes widened slightly before I nodded and started walking to the girls dormitory.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So, did you guys like it? I added a little bonding cause it just seemed right, but if you guys didn't like it let me know. Hope all of you are having fun, Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
